


Lost And Found

by shadowglove88



Series: The Day Star Series [1]
Category: Constantine, Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Castiel is Missing, Chloe as Lucifer 3.0, Chloe has Lucifer/Lumiel's Grace, Dark Magic, Gen, Lois is overwhelmed but determined, Snarky Lois Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Three days have passed and Cas has yet to return, which proves to Chloe that heaven is forcing him to stay up there. With Lois in tow, the blonde heads to visit the Guardian of All Things Lost for advice on what to do.





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel series to the "Morning Star Series", which is, in turn, a sequel to the "Apocalypse Nigh Series".

"I still don't get what we're doing here." Lois Lane made up her face at the junky looking motel the taxi cab had just stopped in front of.

"It's been three days since Cas went Upstairs, he hasn't been back, and his...siblings...won't tell us anything about him." Chloe paid the taxi driver and slid out of the taxi along with Lois, looking around her. "Obviously he's being detained, which means that heaven's onto us and making sure that he isn't here to help us.  _That_ means Lilith wasn't lying when she said that heaven is scared of me getting a hold of the Day Star. Which, in turn, means this Day Star thing is powerful enough to make me a strong player in this three-sided war. Which, ultimately, means that I need to see Ernie."

"Ernie?" Lois made a face, shucking her hands into her pant's pockets. "Who's Ernie?"

"The Guardian Of All Lost Things," Chloe replied, heading towards the outer passageway of the motel room.

"Did he lose  _himself_  and end up in this shit hole?" Lois wanted to know, catching up with her and matching her strides easily. "And seriously, the Guardian of all Lost Things...shouldn't his name be a  _bit_  more  _epic_  than ' _Ernie'_?"

Despite everything Chloe found herself smirking, remembering that Lois' weird wit had always been one of the things she'd enjoyed most about spending time with her. Yet, despite that, as quickly as that smirk had appeared, it turned into a frown as the blonde shook her head. This was weird. Being with Lois and working with her again felt both natural and foriegn.

Ever since the Gabriel thing Lois had moved in with Chloe, both deciding that it was safer if they were together, and Lois had even hung around the inside of Papa Midnite's, serving drinks because she was just so  _bored_. The demons couldn't stand her, the angels were in awe of her, and Lois was fitting in incredibly well despite the fact that she used to hunt the ones she was now serving drinks to.

While it disturbed Chloe a little, she was grateful for someone else behind the counter with her because it gave her a little more freedom to work the room, which had given her the opportunity to corner a minion of Duke Zepar's and tell him to ask a favor of his commanding demon. Duke Zepar had then sent back the demon the next night to let her know that he would have 'his contacts' try to find the location of where the rogue angel Gabriel was keeping John Constantine and Angela Dodgson-although Zep had let Chloe know that if it were up to him those two would be dead already.

This was a personal favor for  _Chloe._

For that the blonde was eternally grateful, but she knew that that was the exact reason  _why_  Zep was doing this. She was going to owe him in the future, and while that was worrisome she didn't have time to be concerned over what the demon would ask of her when the time came.

"Why didn't we come in my car again?" Lois wanted to know, following after Chloe as they walked down the darkened hall, passed the room doors.

Instead of answering, Chloe stopped in front of one of the doors and sighed, straightening, before knocking three times, then two, then three once more.

Lois raised an eyebrow, yet refrained from commenting.

The door creaked open, revealing the darkness inside.

"Oh-kay." Lois murmured. " _That_  isn't horror-movie-esque at all."

Lips once more quirking in a reluctant smirk, Chloe entered. The moment she stepped over the threshold, the darkness dispelled into a soft glow of light, illuminating the extremely large and grand room inside that seemed to stretch on forever. And there, to the corner of the room decorated with various artifacts from different eras throughout history, was the Guardian of All Lost Things.

In a speedo, of all things.

"Ernie!" Chloe smiled, deciding to just go with it.

Ernie was known for being... eccentric.

Then again he was alone most of the time, and prolonged solitude could do things to people.

"Chloe." He smiled, wearing combat boots, which were the only other part of his wardrobe other than the speedo. "What a pleasure to have you here again! And so soon!"

Letting him hug her, she smiled, hugging back before pulling away. "Ernie, this is-."

" _Lois_." Ernie smiled, going to hug the surprised brunette. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person! I grew quite fond of your Will To Live while it was here, but I must admit, I'm glad you found it again."

Lois just eyed him in shock. "My Will To Live?"

"You lost it, after Chloe's death. It came to stay with me, along with the Wills to Live of the Winchester brother," Ernie announced, as if this should be obvious. "After you found out that Chloe was alive you found your Will again." He then frowned. "Sam and Dean's are still here though." He turned to Chloe. "You need to do something about that."

Chloe blinked, surprised and feeling kinda attacked. "Excuse me?"

"It'll be in your best interest, anyway," Ernie continued, going to pick up a portrait of Cleopatra and Marc Anthony. "If you want to find the Day Star you'll need those two boys with you."

"How did you-?" Lois gasped.

"I'm the Guardian of All Lost Things." Ernie grinned, smug. "I can feel when the one who rightfully owns the lost item is searching for it."

Chloe went to the golden throne in the corner next to the fossil of some dinosaur yet to be discovered, and sat done on said golden throne. "So I'm guessing that you can't just pluck it out of its hiding place and give it back to me."

"Life wouldn't be interesting if it were easy. Especially not with something as powerful, or as well guarded, as the Day Star." Ernie shook his head, before brightening. "Now, if you want me to find that doll your mom gave you before she had to be locked up, I can easily find it." He frowned again. "But beware, it'll probably be half rotten."

Chloe looked up at him, feeling reluctantly amused.

"Can you really do that?" Lois seemed awed as hell.

"Of course!" Ernie's measly chest puffed out in pride.

"What about Castiel?" Chloe interrupted. "Can you tell me about  _him_?"

"He's not exactly  _lost,_ is he?" Ernie raised an eyebrow.

"I thought so." Chloe sighed, running her hands tiredly over her face. "So you couldn't tell me where Constantine or Angela are either."

"Not lost." He shrugged.

"Kidnapped." Lois pointed out.

"Exactly. Not lost." Ernie replied.

"But the Day Star was technically kidnapped too!" Lois frowned.

"Ah, yes, but the Day Star  _belongs_  to Chloe." Ernie grinned brightly, wagging his finger in the air an 'ah ha!' sort of way. "If she wishes to find it,  _truly_  wishes to find it, then  _no one_  can keep her from it."

Chloe sighed once more, way too tired these last couple of days.

"I can tell you that the Angel lost his Freedom." Ernie turned to her. "Just like your Constantine and Angela." He smirked. "Constantine's also lost his Temper and Angela her Patience quite frequently these last three days."

Chloe could help but smile at that.

That sounded like them.

At least-at least they hadn't lost something else, like their Life, or tongues, or something.

She looked down at her feet, remembering Ernie's words about Cas. Her angel was being held captive up there where she couldn't do anything to help him. She clenched her fists.

"You  _do_  realize that the Day Star is useless to you as it is now, don't you?" Ernie asked curiously.

Torn from her thoughts, Chloe looked up at the Guardian of All Lost Things. "I had been told something of the sort."

"So, to be able to use the Day Star, Chloe's really going to have to become Demon Momma?" Lois frowned, pulling a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"The Day Star only works for the Morning Star, and Chloe is denying most of what makes her the Morning Star, thus she will never be able to control the Day Star," Ernie replied. "To control the Day Star, she must accept all that she is, tainted grace, demon kin, leadership, responsibilities...and consequences."

"Consequences?" Chloe frowned, standing up. "What consequences?"

The last time her acts had had consequences she'd been possessed by the devil and spent nearly two hundred years in hell.

"It means you'll lose all that you are now." Ernie sighed, pulling on a Viking helmet to complete his outfit. "You will become the Source of the demons, the Ruler of Hell, and the energy that powers the Day Star."

Lois frowned. "But will she lose her soul?"

"She didn't lose it last time when Lumiel-the source of all evil-was having an extended sleepover in her body." Ernie made a face. "I doubt she will lose it this time. But she'll definitely lose more of her humanity than she's lost now."

Chloe gazed at the Guardian of All Lost Things pleadingly, hoping he had more to offer her than that. "Is there any other way?"

Ernie shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Chloe took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, before opening them once more, resigned. "What do I have to do?"

"What do  _we_  have to do?" Lois corrected.

Chloe ignored her.

Ernie snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared. "This scroll will lead you to the Day Star, but remember, you need the Winchester boys to go with you."

" _Why_?" Chloe snapped, unable to believe that on top of everything else, she was being forced to meet with them again. It was hard enough having Lois there, but Sam and Dean as well? She didn't know if she could handle it. Not mentally. Not emotionally. " _Why_  do I need them there?"

"Because they're your  _consorts_." Ernie rolled his eyes, as if thinking she was silly for asking that.

Chloe collapsed right back down on the throne. " _What_?"

"Chloe, you must know by now that the previous Morning Star, Lumiel, was different from other Light Bearers." Ernie reached for a gothic looking scepter, brandishing it through the air like one would a sword. "When he fell he changed, he became a different sort of entity, and that entity had consorts. You've met one. Lilith."

"Is Lilith  _her_  consort too?" Lois asked, eyes wide.

"No. Lilith was  _Lumiel's_  consort." Ernie pointed the scepter at Lois before pointing it to Chloe. "Once you embrace yourself completely and become the true Day Star, then you'll need your consorts."

"But I-." Chloe stuttered.

"And you couldn't have chosen better consorts," Ernie continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "Once you become the Day Star, and if you want to stay somewhat grounded, you're going to need an equal intake of each energy."

"Wait. Stop, rewind, and replay...with  _subtitles_." Lois threw her hands up in the air. "What  _energy_? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you really didn't know?" Ernie asked, confused, gaze going to the blonde. "I would have thought that you'd have begun suspecting. I mean, before you went to hell... and afterwards..."

"Spit it out Ernie." Chloe narrowed her eyes, stomach upset with nerves.

"The Day Star consumes energy all the time." Ernie's hip jutted out as he leaned down on the scepter. "Constantly hungry, constantly feeding. The best way he-or  _she_ -does this is through sexual intercourse." He raised an eyebrow. "Its why you've been having your one night stands since you got back. You're consuming the energy, and you give back some of your own, which gives the one you're with the feeling of being high. Its similar to the Succubi and Incubi when they sleep with humans-it can become addictive to the other party."

If Chloe wasn't already sitting down she would have collapsed right now.

"Anyone's energy will stave off the hunger temporarily, but only compatible consorts will be a more permanent fix. It's also why the Day Star has more than one consort. You need to draw energies constantly from many different sources. Remember,  _you_  will be the Source of Life and energy to all the demons and halfbreeds, it only makes sense that you would need to consume energy yourself."

"So...she'd basically be like a succubus?" Lois wanted to get clear, looking mildly amused with this.

Chloe had to admit that if it wasn't her who this was happening to, she'd consider it somewhat amusing too.

"Oh, no, succubi and incubi gather that energy for the Day Star. So if anyone is like anyone, they are like  _her._ " Ernie replied, eyes wide, as if not sure how they didn't know what he obviously thought any idiot would.

"Wait,  _what_?" Chloe frowned. "But while Lumiel was in the box they continued preying on humans! For hundreds and thousands of years!"

"They were storing it for when he returned. You will not remember this because whenever Lumiel took over, your conscious mind was made to sleep, but he consumed all the stored up energy and more. He was ravenous." Ernie made up his face. "And that was that he was bedding his consorts while you were bedding yours, feeding off of all of their energies combined."

Chloe's eyes widened, horror and embarrassment entering her. "He had female consorts, didn't he?"

"Mostly." Ernie shrugged.

Lois leaned against the wall.

Hard.

"Lilith said she hadn't met me." Chloe frowned.

"She hadn't. During the time Lumiel was free she was otherwise engaged and by the time she freed herself you'd been sent to hell," Ernie explained, handing her the scroll.

She received it numbly, trying to process everything. "What did you mean when you said that I couldn't have chosen better consorts? That to stay 'grounded' I'd need equal amounts of their energies?"

"I'm assuming you want to stay as much as you are now as possible." Ernie raised an eyebrow. "You are a mixture of human, angel, and demon. So, to try and stay that way you need to be consuming equal amounts of angelic, demonic, and human energies, which you can find in the human, angelic, and demonspawn you chose."

"Demonspawn?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Sam. Azazel fed him his blood, remember?" Chloe turned toward her cousin.

Lois' eyes widened. "And Azazel was Lumiel's son... which means Sam has some of the strongest demon blood in him."

"Thus, you have the three energies you'd need." Ernie discarded the scepter and went to a chest, bending over to rifle through what was inside.

Lois, with a clear view of his butt in the tight speedo, looked somewhat sick as she glanced away.

"Aha!" Ernie straightened up, pulling out an old looking backpack, handing it to Lois. "You'll be needing this."

"Huh?" The brunette looked down at the raggedy thing, looking scared to touch it. "Why? What is that?"

"Your Will To Live isn't the only thing you and the others lost. Your Purpose is still up in here somewhere, and I think you should take it with you when you leave." He shoved the heavy backpack into her arms. "There you go. In here is will be what you and the others will need to help fulfill your purpose. And here's your purpose. You're her slave."

"Excuse me?" Lois squeaked.

"Now wait just one minute!" Chloe stood up, fist clenching around the scroll.

"You need a slave, a minion," Ernie announced, turning to Chloe in exasperation. "One of the first steps. You need to take a minion. You got this one here who's going to follow you whether you want her to or not." He swept his arm towards where Lois was holding the backpack to her chest. "Two birds. One Stone."

"But I don't  _want_  a minion!" Chloe stomped her foot.

Really.

She did.

She felt embarrassed as hell afterwards but she couldn't take it back.

"Listen here girl. Stop thinking with your bruised ego. Or your heart. Neither of them are going to help you. Or those you love." Ernie narrowed his eyes, looking intimidating for an anorexic dude in a speedo, combat boots, and Viking helmet. "God has gone MIA, okay? He had nothing to do with the crap that's been going on the last couple of hundred years. Its those who took over upstairs who have been screwing everything up." Ernie shook his head in disgust. "So when Gabriel learns to fully master the Aaron Rod and its powers, there's going to be no one to stop him. You  _need_  to control the Day Star...or you  _know_  what will happen to  _everyone_. Even you."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, remembering Constantine telling her about the last time Gabriel had tried gaining power.

The rogue angel had planned on killing them  _all,_ and he'd start with Constantine and Angela.

"You're right," the blonde whispered, defeated. "I apologize."

"No need. You're still so young." Ernie sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you can do this. Especially if you keep yourself strong. Remember, as you continue each step of this quest, you'll be opening yourself more and more, and with that the hunger will grow worse."

Chloe gulped.

"I'd advise getting a demon consort. A full demon. It will help keep you stronger," Ernie counseled. "If you're going to be feeding full-bred Demons your energy, you need to be receiving full-bred demon energy as well. Also, you might want to get into contact with the succubi and incubi who have been inundating Papa Midnight's, waiting for you to need them. Remember that you can take energy from any other demon or person and it doesn't mean that they're your consort or that you're doing something wrong. You're keeping yourself, your minions, and your children alive. If they see you growing weaker from lack of consumption, demons  _will_  offer themselves to you so you can feed. They've been doing it subtly up until now... during your one night stands."

That statement shook Chloe's world.

Not only had the demons been watching her but they'd been waiting for her, and they'd been  _feeding_  her to keep her in top condition. How could things have gone from her being mentally tortured and broken in Hell...to Hell being on its knees begging her to assume leadership? It just didn't make any sense!

"Wait a second. If Castiel is her consort, then he could technically belong to her, which means he's lost, which means you should be able to find him for her." Lois sudenly announced.

Chloe turned on her, shocked.

That made twisted sense.

Ernie smiled. "Right now she's chosen consorts, and she's fed from them, marking them...but she doesn't have the right to claim them as hers until she comes more into her powers and truly accept the Day Star."

"Fed from-?" Chloe frowned. "I've never had sex with Castiel."

If she'd known he'd get kidnapped by the assholes upstairs she'd have raped him.

"You feed by drawing sexual energy...and you did that every time you kissed him." Ernie grinned knowingly. "And you've kissed him more than once."

He had her there.

"What about the others I've had sex with? What makes Castiel and the Winchesters my consorts and not them?"

"You didn't connect with them, did you? No desire to follow through with another night?" Ernie wanted to know.

The blonde shook her head.

"It has to do with their energies," the Guardian explained.

Lois blinked. "So basically she liked how they  _tasted_. Metaphorically speaking."

"Basically." The Guardian nodded.

"What I don't get is why she needs consorts to begin with, if she can just get energy out of anything," Lois admitted. She'd been asking all kinds of great questions tonight.

"Consorts are dedicated to providing most of the energy, which is why I advise she have more than one full demon consort. They also provide counsel, protection, and are a dysfunctional sort of family to the Day Star." Ernie went to sit on a tiny chair which belonged to a child's play set, the grown man sipping the imaginary tea in the tiny pink china cup before looking up at the two girls. "Tea anyone?"

Lois watched him in horrified awe.

"Maybe next time." Chloe humored him, taking in a deep breath. "What I really want to know, Ernie, is where the hell is God?"

"No, he's not in hell. Wouldn't make any sense." Ernie shook his head, running the plastic knife over the plastic bread. "Whatever gave you the idea he might be there of all places?"

Lois and Chloe exchanged looks.

"No, I mean, where's God?" Chloe tried again.

"Of course you did." He put down the plastic toast on the plate of the teddybear sitting at the table with him. "I don't know where he is. I  _did_  say he was MIA, didn't I?"

"He should know what's going on. Why isn't he doing something?" Lois wanted to know.

"Do I  _look_  like I know what goes on on the inside of God's mind?" Ernie asked, eyebrow raised.

A very good question.

Not very easy to answer though.

Not without offending.

"Oh! Right!" Thankfully, Ernie was sidetracked, reaching over to the teddybear and plucking him up, throwing him away, revealing the jeweled dagger that'd been hidden under him. "Here you go."

He then threw it at Chloe.

It embedded itself in the wall next to her head.

Chloe gulped at the near miss before pulling it out of the wall. "Where were you aiming?"

Ernie pointed towards the wooden chest a bit to her left.

Chloe sighed. "No throwing knives anymore."

Ernie nodded, crestfallen but understanding.

Looking down at the dagger, Chloe made a face. "What's this for?"

"I thought we'd gone over this already. Two birds. One stone."

Chloe frowned, looking at Lois, realizing he was talking about the whole minion thing again. "Wait. Am I supposed to stab her or something?"

"Didn't Lumiel teach you  _anything_?" Ernie despaired as he stood once more. "You cut your arm, you have her vow to be your minion and serve you for the rest of your existence as your right hand of darkness, and then she drinks your blood to cement the bond of servitude."

"I drink her  _blood_?" Lois made a face.

"Right hand of  _darkness_?" Chloe took issue.

Ernie threw his hands in the air. "Are you going to do this or not? I have things to do."

Chloe looked at the dagger, hesitant.

Lois took in a deep breath before putting down the backpack. "So I just basically say that I vow to serve her for the rest of her life?"

Ernie nodded.

"You're seriously considering this?" Chloe asked her cousin in shock, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You'd be my  _slave_. And we don't even know  _what_  ingesting my blood would do to you! Look at what happened to Sam when he drank a couple of  _drops_ of _Azazel's_  blood!"

"You want to make sure your friends are safe, right?" Lois countered stubbornly, once more hitting the mark. "This is how you do it. Or, at least, it's a start."

Damn it. She was right.

Chloe's gaze lowered to her own inner arm, unable to believe she was going to do this. And with Lois of all people! _How did it come to this?_ Not having much choice - in anything - Chloe closed her eyes and sliced the skin, dropping the bloody knife once the act was done.

"I, Lois Lane, vow to be your minion, and to serve you for as long as you live." Lois dropped to her knees when Ernie hissed for her to do so, and then she grabbed Chloe's arm, looking at the blood queasily before bringing her mouth to the open wound and drinking. She would have pulled away immediately once the taste of blood touched her lips, but Ernie clamped his hand behind her head and the other around Chloe's hand, keeping them connected and forcing Lois to gulp down more blood to keep from suffocating.

Only when he was sure that it was enough, did Ernie let go.

Lois choked, coughing, hand on her throat, her body heating up as if a raging inferno was living inside of her.

Chloe gasped, breathing heavily, before suddenly her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her head was thrown back, body arching, as a bright light engulfed her. Her feet lifted off of the ground as shadows began to creep out of her body like tentacles, reaching for Lois.

The brunette barely got the scream out when suddenly those tentacles grabbed her, wrapping themselves around her neck, hands, and ankles.

The shadows trailing out of Chloe's body solidified until they were visible chains, shackling Lois to her mistress before fading into nothing.

The light disappeared.

With a gasp, Chloe fell to her knees, eyes rolling back to the front as she breathed in desperately.

Lois was looking at her wrists, where shackles had been only seconds ago. Her hands then went to her neck.

Chloe bent over, palms on the ground, feeling a horrible cramp and terrible hunger clenching her tightly from within. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're opening yourself and beginning to really feel the hunger." Ernie stood over her, an intrigued expression on his face. "And you just bound someone to you. It took up the energy you'd had stored in your body. You're going to need to feed soon."

Chloe groaned, sitting up on her knees and hugging herself.

She finally noticed Lois.

"You okay?"

She was shocked that she'd asked.

Lois was obviously just as shocked, looking at her with wide eyes before nodding. "Y-yeah."

Chloe turned to ask Ernie what was next... when she realized they were alone, and the door was open.

"Where did he go?" Lois asked, looking around her as she stumbled to her feet.

"He hates goodbyes. Does this every time." Chloe sighed, heading to her door. "Come on. We got what we needed."

Lois picked up the backpack and hurried after her.

The second the door closed behind them, and they were outside in the real world once more, Chloe looked around her.

Lois froze. "This isn't L.A." She looked behind her and saw the door had vanished, a wall now standing in its place.

"You never exit the same place you entered. It's why we didn't take your camaro," Chloe explained, looking around her. "I can't tell where we are-but it looks like its still the States."

"Swell," Lois murmured, shouldering the backpack. "So what now?"

"We get a room somewhere, go over the scroll and whatever Ernie gave you, and then try find out where Sam and Dean are." Chloe leaned against the wall. "I always thought that the next time I saw them I'd kill them." She closed her eyes. "Apparently that's not going to happen."

Lois shifted the weight of the backpack higher on her shoulder. "Last I heard about the boys they were with Jo and Ellen. We could start there."

"Right." Chloe nodded, taking in a deep breath. "The quicker I start opening up, the quicker I can go back to Ernie and find Cas."

Lois watched her silently. "You really like him, huh?"

Chloe nodded, a little uncomfortable talking to Lois about Cas. Her stomach growled; she pressed her hand against it and whimpered. "I'm hungry."

"We'll have to find you something to eat then," Lois responded immediately as she hiked the backpack's straps higher up her shoulders and peered around their new surroundings. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Chloe hesitated, before looking up at her cousin, horrified and embarrassed to have to actually say this. "I don't mean I'm hungry for  _food_."

Lois turned to look at her. "I know."

The cousins shared a look before nodding to each other, walking away from the abandoned warehouse behind them, both knowing things were only going to get more complicated from this point onwards.


End file.
